


A Cuppa Tea?

by ScrollPerfecter



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/ScrollPerfecter
Summary: A cup of tea, possibly a biscuit or two.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 4





	A Cuppa Tea?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just feeling in a wordy mood, so yeah here's me jotting some words, hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Suffice it to say, characters are NOT mine and neither is the world they live in. I'm receiving no money and do not intend to make any from this.

"It's raining again dears, thought I'd bring you boys up a nice cuppa'" Sherlock was lounging on the sofa fingers pressed together and steeple like under his chin "Pass me that Mrs. Hudson" John motioned for Mrs. H to pass him the tray with the precariously balanced drinks and accouterments upon it, he set on the well worn coffee table "Oh that stain never did come out did it Sherlock?" Mrs. H said whilst pointing to an unfortunate mark upon said table, "You owe me for that, Sherlock" "Fine" was only reply that Sherlock bothered to utter.

"Sorry about him Mrs. Hudson, he's...well he's Sherlock, so what have got, Jaffa Cakes, Custard Creams, very nice, I like a Custard, don't you Sherlock" John all but shouted the Sherlock part but to no avail Sherlock looked to be half way to his mind palace, he wasn't as quick in getting there lately though, seemed to John like he was distracted. 

Mrs. H went to go through the door, it was silent on her way, the only sound was the pitter patter of rain that pelted against the windows, suddenly she let out a scream, John jumped up as did Sherlock, both men ran to her, Mrs. H, John was holding one arm around her shoulder "What's the matter?! Mrs. H, are you okay? She's not answering, Sherlock is she going to be okay" John noted that the usual nonchalant Sherlock was gone, he'd gone pale...well paler, his hands were fretting about, he burst out with "I DON'T KNOW JOHN, stop asking me, I'm not a doctor, that you John." John had to concede it, it was true, "I'll sit her down and get her some brandy".

Ten minutes passed with not a word from Mrs. H, she was sitting with a throw over her huddled shaking with a glass of brandy in her hand, John and Sherlock with on the sofa watching her with bated breath, they each took a sidelong glance at the other, trying to see what they were thinking, "She's still in shock" John stated, "Yes I can see that John, I do have eyes you know" "All right just wanted your opinion is all".

Sherlock seemed tense, he was clenching his jaw "Everyone always wants my opinion but they don't understand" he said in a low whisper, "Understand? Understand what Sherlock?" "That I'm useless when it comes to the people I - I care for, you, Mrs. Hudson, Mycroft - wait scratch that, I despise him" John chuckled at the last part of the statement but he must admit he felt his heart flutter whenever the great detective admitted his feelings.

"Sherlock, you'r - well you mean the world to me...to us, Mrs. H, myself, Molly, probably even Mycroft and Irene too, we all... we well you know" he cleared his throat, knowing that a blush was creeping onto his cheeks, "Thank you" was all Sherlock said but John could sense and almost hear the unsaid words under them, he knew that Sherlock was admitting he loved them all, that he loved John as much as John loved him.

Two more minutes and out of nowhere a voice declares "I accidentally put cocoa in instead of tea and I forgot the Ginger Snaps", Mrs. Hudson apparently alert now, "Mrs. Hudson!" both of them said simultaneously and rushed to hug her "What was wrong?" "Were you hurt?" there was a barrage of questions hurled towards Mrs. H now, until she stood up, said she was late for Bingo.

"But Mrs. H!" John called after her, "What was it?" "I told you dears, I gave you cocoa instead of tea...can't have that can we? I'll get you another cuppa' but then I'll have to go." "That woman is...well she's something, I thought she'd seen something or broke her hip, or lost something" "She's incredible!" said Sherlock, who was standing next to John watching Mrs. H retreat "And so are you John, so are you." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is random lol.  
> Thanks for reading, stay safe, love y'all.


End file.
